Chunin Exams
Written Portion Forest of Death Preliminarys Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado With the Chakra Absorption Technique he can absorb the physical and spiritual energy of an opponent on contact. He used this ability against Sasuke Uchiha during the preliminary matches of the Chunin Exams, making it very difficult for Sasuke to keep his cursed seal under control. Despite this, When he turns back to look at his spectators he sees Rock Lee, which gives Sasuke the idea to use the part of Lee's move, kicking Sasuke up in the air and than getting underneath him, to make his own move from that, the Lion Barrage. Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi During his fight with Shino Aburame in the preliminary exams, he overcame the injuries to his shoulders and was able to use his arms to defend himself against Shino. Due to his cockiness, he attempted to attack both Shino and his approaching army of kikai insects, not noticing that the chakra-eating bugs had already filled the tubes in his arms, preventing him from attacking and even more brutally crippling and preventing him from doing any damage in the future (In the manga, his right arm was blown off due to the kikai bugs Shino used to fill up Zaku's air tubes, and the left was kept intact but halfway sliced. Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi Misumi attempts to use Soft Physique Modification on Kankuro during the Chunin Exams by catching him in an inescapable hold and breaking his neck. While he seems to have succeeded, he in actuality breaks the neck of Kankuro's puppet, which quickly turns the tables and, as Kankuro claims, breaks every bone in Tsurugi's body but his neck, removing him from the battle. Shikamaru Naru vs Kin Tsuchi Shikamaru initially believes her trick to be a simple combination of needles with and without bells in order to make him less alert of the latter. Kin however follows through using her strings to ring a previously thrown bell, further confusing Shikamaru, and activating her Genjutsu. Shikamaru counters, contracting his shadow and minimizing it under the string attached to a needle she threw; she didn't notice that a string at that height wouldn't be able to cast a shadow. Shikamaru then proceeded to use Shadow Imitation Jutsu, to make the both of them throw a kunai simultaneously. While Shikamaru was able to duck, Kin was too close to the wall and hit her head, knocking her out. Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka Tenten vs Temari Indo Huiyo vs Gensho Ryudoin Naruto Uzamaki vs Kiba Inuzuka Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga Gaara vs Rock Lee Choji Akimichi vs Dosu Kinuta Choji attempted to block his attacks by pulling his head inside his Human Bullet Tank, only to be thwarted by the fact that by directing sound through the water in his body (Choji, having accidentally crashed into a wall at this point, allowing Dosu to hit him at extreme close range) Dosu could still generate the effect. Choji was instantly defeated by the attack. Semifinals Invasion of Konoha Category:Fanon Story